Controlling My Destiny
by azuredreamers
Summary: She was happy, caring and hyper when she was with her other friends. But when it comes to Neji, she was shy, she was being distant to him. And add she was calling him with -san! But what she didn't know was, he was tired of it... Hyuuga Neji one-shot..


**INFO:**

**Name:** Nanomi Amori

**Age:** She's 16 during the shippuden (in a flashback, she is 14)

**Personality: **She is optimistic, happy but shy at times, very creative minded and loving, also caring  
**Likes: **Watching the day/night sky, drawing, training, becoming stronger and making friends  
**Dislikes:** People who are mean and think that others can't do anything, people who hurt others, anyone evil  
**Past: **She doesn't remember her past except for her parents and little brother are dead. She also has a water goddess in her that she uses often and she is able to use water without using jutsus, hand signs or chakra. She easily gets sick because she has an immense amount of chakra that her body sometimes can't contain well ... But she trains to control it. Even though she can't remember her parents, she remember her dad saying "Destiny always depends on you whether you want to be in control of it or not. You always make the choices, no matter what people might say" and she lives by saying that. She believes that she can cure herself one day.

She was found one day passed out in front of the Hyuga Estate one day and has been taking in by them since then.  
**  
Friends: **She is friends with everyone. Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, but not the rest of his fan girls  
**Enemies:** She and Neji don't hate each other; she just hates what he says about destiny

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"N-Nanomi-chan?"

No answer.

"Na-nanomi-chan!"

Still no answer.

"NANOMI-CHAN!!" Short-haired girl shook the person on the ground with all her power. Finally, she started to open her eyes and decided to show the beautiful blue orbs she had.

"Hey, Hinata, what are you doing here?" Nanomi smiled to her friend slyly. They were on a hill, where Nanomi always went for watching the sky or sleeping.

"You f-fell asleep a-again Nanomi-chan. It's t-time to g-go back."

"Ahh, again? But I don't wanna go back. At least let me watch the sunset." She yawned loudly and then had a good stretch. She always loved sunset. The air's colour, the red glows of the sunset always impressed her. And this view would remind her of somebody… somebody she always thought about, she madly in love with.

Two kunoichi started to head back home. The one with pale eyes seemed deep in thought. Every now and then, her pale face was carrying little red waves but then quickly let them go.

"Umm… Hinata? What's wrong with you?"

"H-huh? Me? O-oh nothing Nanomi-chan. Why are you asking?"

"Cause you're blushing." With her saying that, Hinata blushed more.

"I don't k-know w-what you're t-talking about." She turned her head from Nanomi. Blue-eyed girl surprised by her friend's action. What was going on?

"Is it about the date you and, you know, Naruto went?" Hinata turned completely red. "Are you trying to tell me what happened?" Hinata nodded. Nanomi's smirk turned into a sweet smile. She had her fun for today. "It's okay Hinata-chan. You'll tell me whenever you're ready." Hinata turned towards Nanomi with a shocked expression. That's why she loved her so much.

"Thank you Nanomi." She smiled also. When they were in front of the Hyuga Estate, Nanomi turned to Hinata.

"Hey, Hinata, why don't you just call me Nanomi? Forget about that meaningless suffix. You're my best friend. Don't have to be that distant. You know, when I started to live with you, I was so grateful that I've found a friend like you. I was almost happy that I've had amnesia and when your family had offered me to stay with you, I forgot about everything, stopped worrying about past and started a new life with you Hyugas. What I'm trying to say is, we have been friends for five years. Just call me by my name."

"O-okay Nanomi-c… Nanomi."

"Nanomi, where are you?"

"Over here Naruto." While she was enjoying the soft and warm breeze, Naruto came in to her sight and messed all the emotional air.

Hinata, Kiba, Sakura and Rock Lee came along with Naruto. They all sat down and started to chit-chat. _'I'm lucky.' _Nanomi thought while smiling. _'I get along with people well and they all accepted me as their friend. I'm lucky' S_he roamed her blue orbs on her friends one by one. But her eyes missed somebody. Sasuke.

/ _Flashback \\_

She was training so hard and didn't let herself rest a bit. She was trying to control that, her "gift". _'What a gift'_ she thought. Then she heard a noise. More like somebody's voice. A chuckle.

"Show yourself!" She demanded. A low chuckle was heard again. Then, a raven-haired boy showed himself. A smirk and his big ego along with him.

She gasped. And surprised. Because she wasn't expecting this. The Uchiha himself. "What are you doing here?" She asked, confusedly.

He didn't answer until he came in front of the surprised girl. He eyed her for a moment, then his deep voice was heard.

"I didn't know you have a demon inside of you."

"Goddess. I have a goddess, there is a difference." She eyed him as well. "And you're not supposed to know. Only Hyuga-san knows. Not even Neji-san or Hinata." He didn't respond. Just eyed her more with uninterest. Then talked again.

"So, I know your secret. Why don't you show me what you're capable of doing?"

"You're not afraid?"

He laughed again. "Should I?"

"N-no b-but…"

"Then show me." After that, she started to show what she can do. She was really tired, but at the same time, she wanted to show him her powers. She could control the water without using her chakra. That was very useful, especially when you're in a battle. But after controlling the water like that, she would get sick. Because that water goddess were giving her so much chakra. So much that she even couldn't know how much. The show she was performing in front of Sasuke, actually a dangerous one. She could lose control at every moment.

After the 'show', she collapsed to ground with a groan. That made Sasuke almost worry. Almost.

He kneeled beside her. "Are you okay?" His voice was cold. Really cold.

She smiled weakly. "Yeah, that always happens after training." He slowly lifted her up to her feet. "I'll walk you home."

"Thank you." She leaned to him for support. After a while, she asked with worry in her voice. "Sasuke…….. you won't tell anyone, will you?"

He chuckled again. "No. I won't." After that incident, Sasuke always helped her training and they became friends. Until he's gone.

/ _End Flashback \\_

But there was somebody who's also missing. The one who took her attention the most. The only boy she cared the most. Hyuga Neji.

They weren't good friends, actually they had kinda weird relationship. Neji wouldn't underestimate her, but wouldn't get along with her either. She wouldn't like his 'destiny' speeches. For her, she can control destiny, not the otherwise. And after their arguments, she would always be the first one to leave. When he asked where she was going, she would answer him with saying, "I'm controlling my destiny by finishing this conversation."

The arguments they had about destiny always remind Nanomi her father. Only thing about her father. He would say "Destiny always depends on you whether you want to be in control of it or not. You always make the choices, no matter what people might say." She was living her live according to that single sentence.

"So…" Naruto started, drifting her from her deep thoughts, "What are we going to do with the mission?"

"Mission?" She asked with curiosity in her voice. "What mission?"

"Ahh, Nanomi, Nanomi, how you don't know about the mission? That Neji didn't tell you?" She shook her head. "That guy, I should have guessed. He told all of us…" She rolled her eyes and motioned Naruto to continue to talk about that unheard mission.

"We are going to a village in the wind country. There is a village rebuilding. All of us, Team 7, 8, 10 and so… Konoha sending us for help…"

"And a-also Neji-san's team is coming." Hinata interrupted Naruto, which is normally not expected. "There is a big hope in that village. One of them which has hope is Tsunade-hime. That's why she's sending us." Hinata finished in one breath, not stuttering even for one time. Naruto smiled at this with one of his famous goofy smiles. Hinata blushed at this.

"Whoa Hinata, you didn't stutter even once. What's gotten into you?" Nanomi grinned also.

"N-nothing, Nanomi."

_Later That Day_

Knock. Knock. Knock.

There no answer came. '_What am I doing here?'_ Nanomi questioned herself. She turned to her left to leave but it was too late. The door was opened already.

"Nanomi……. how can I help you?" She heard Neji's cold, yet calm voice. She paused a little and bit her lips. _'What will I do now?' _Then she turned to him, trying to calm down.

"Umm… Neji-san… I was wondering why you didn't tell me about the mission Hokage-hime gave us. A lot of team is also assigned to this mission and I heard that you were supposed to tell me about it." She talked calmly, trying not to sound stupid or something.

"Actually, I was planning to tell you tonight, but I see somebody was faster than me." He smirked to himself. "So why don't you come in to my room? There are details you know. I bet that 'somebody' didn't tell you that?"

"No, he didn't."

"So he's Naruto?"

"Y-yes b-but…. how?" Neji smirked again. He knew Naruto long enough to understand that he doesn't like details. Never and ever. Then they went into his room. But Nanomi wasn't paying attention to things that much. She was watching Neji's moving lips. They were moving so fast. That made Nanomi think he wanted to finish that conversation as soon as possible. This thought saddened her a bit, but she didn't show it.

"So what would we do if some rogue Ninja attacks?"

"Huh?" Nanomi was caught by his question. This embarrass her, it showed she wasn't listening to him. He scowled furiously at her.

"Are you listening? This mission is important!" He didn't yell at her, but his sharp voice made her think it was better if he yelled.

"I'm s-sorry Neji-san." She bit her lip again, just like she did when she first met Neji. It was a sign of her embarrassment or nervousness.

"It's okay. You don't seem well tonight. Why don't we talk about it later?"

"Okay." Was all she was able to say. "Night, Neji-san."

"Good night." Then she left his room. She didn't see Neji smirking.

What the hell happened to that talkative, cheerful, loud and happy girl? When it came to Neji, she became a shy, nervous, red-faced girl. What was Hinata calling that? Crush? _'Ahh, please, leave me alone!'_ she yelled in her head.

_A Couple Of Days Later, Mission_

"Aren't we there yet?" Naruto asked again. Nobody answered him. Because he was doing this for an hour, getting on everyone's nerves. Sorry, Except Hinata. She was watching him with a blush on her cheeks, smiling.

"Hey guys, aren't we there yet?"

"ENOUGH NARUTO!" Everyone yelled at the same time, except Hinata.

"O-okay. I was just asking…"

After six hours of walking, they decided to stop and set a camp there. It was already dark. Neji gave everyone their duties, for Nanomi's chance, she was paired with Neji.

"Nanomi, can you help me with the tents?"

"O-of course." Then they set the tents. She was a little shy, like everytime when she was around Neji.

"Nanomi?"

"Y-yes Neji-san?" He didn't talk for awhile. She looked at him with questioning eyes. "Something wrong?" They were sitting in one of the tents.

"Actually, yes. Why are you so…… so distant to me? You are happy, loud and confident. But when it comes to me…"

"Nami-chaaaaaaaaan!!" Lee was calling her. She could tell Because only Lee was able to call her 'Nami'. _'Damn you, Lee. You were supposed to be my comrade!'_ Neji cursed under his breath.

"Sorry, Neji-san, Lee is calling me, I guess." She was sad about Lee interrupting them. To make things up, she quickly pecked his cheek and stormed off from the tent. His expression changed from a disappointed one to a shocked one.

"Rock Lee! You're so dead!" When she got out of the ten, she chased after him for a while. When they were far enough from the camp, they finally stopped.

"Sorry Nanomi-chan, but I… didn't get… why... you wanted… to kill me." Lee asked innocently, while gasping for air. She told him the conversation between her and Neji. The only thing Lee managed to say was "Oh…" Then she started to run after him again. They were still out of breath. Then they reached the camp and Lee hid behind Naruto and Sakura held the angry, steams gushing from ears Nanomi. After some struggling to get free, she calmed down and felt sorry for Lee. At least, he was one of her best friends.

After a couple of days of traveling, they reached to the not-yet-built village. Then they torn into groups: one group went to the leader of the village, one group bursted in the village and introduced themselves (that was the loudest group, guess who's in there). Nanomi was in Neji's group, along with Hinata and Lee. They seeked the forest for any enemies or spies. But they found a beautiful waterfall instead. There was a beautiful view along with long, I mean way too long trees around the uproariously-runny waterfall and some kind of animals. All these things were making the place so peaceful. And it seemed like nobody had discovered it yet, except them.

After a few days spending in that village, they got used to it. Especially Nanomi made a lot of friends, most of them boys. That was making 'someone' jealous.

"Why don't you talk with her?" One day Lee asked to Neji.

"What? With who?" He snorted coldly at his teammate. It was obvious that he got up from the wrong side of the bed.

"You have been watching her, haven't you?" Neji stayed silent. Lee took that as a 'yes'."Why don't you talk with her?" He repeated.

He was still silent. It was apparent that he was thinking his friend's words. Then suddenly, he decided to do as Lee said and went to search for the blue-eyed girl.

He searched all village but couldn't find a sign of her. Then a young boy caught his attention. He was Seiichi, the boy Nanomi made 'good' friends with. He got closer to him, while clenching his fists.

"Hey, you are Seiichi, right?

"Y-yes, I am." He looked confused. "And who are you?"

"Neji." He replied coldly.

"Ohh, you're that guy Nanomi told me so many times. Man, she talks about you all the time." _'What… the… hell?'_ Neji thought. _'She talkes about me all the time?'_

"Do you know where did she go?" Neji asked half suprised, half irritated, by the guy's actions of course.

"Oh, yes. She said she'll go for a peaceful place to think." He winked.

Neji got exactly where she meant. He mumbled a 'thank you' and left Seiichi grinning like crazy. Seiichi also knew where he was going.

"Nanomi, where are you?" Neji asked silently. While he was walking in the thick forest, which was interesting for a desert, he was calling her name.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhh!!" A scream full of pain was heard suddenly. _'That was Nanomi!'_

"Nanomi! NANOMI!" He yelled loudly this time. "Byakugan!" He activated his kekkai genkai and seached for the kunoichi desperately. Then his eyes caught her slim figure. She was about to fall from an edge of a cliff, which was right next to the waterfall they saw before. Neji ran to the waterfall with all his power. When he reached, he got face to face with a terrible view. There were a lot of bodies lying on the ground, two men were at the edge of their chakra and breathing like dogs and about to push something from the cliff, and a blood covered, about to faint from exhaustion Nanomi.

"Neji!" She screamed one last time before she fell off the cliff, right into the angry waters where the waterfall was spilled.

He had to ignore the girl's little shriek, because he had to get rid of the two men before. _'I have enough time to save Nanomi.' _He thought and attacked the men. He dealed with them quickly and jumped from the cliff after Nanomi.

When he doved into the water, he felt a really huge pain around him. The waves of pain were surrounding his body with no mercy, especially the pain at his lungs. But he didn't care, all he paid attention was Nanomi right then. He doved more and finally reached to the girl below him. He slowly held the unconscious Nanomi in his arms, and then swam to the surface.

Nanomi slowly opened her eyes, but didn't straighten up yet. She looked around carefully. She remembered herself being in a forest, nearby that waterfall. But all she remember was that, nothing more._ 'My goddess must have taken control of me, if I was in a danger…'_ she thought. Then she heard somebody's regular breathing next to her. She slowly turned her hear and saw him. The one and only, Neji Hyuga.

"I see you are finally awake." Neji talked slowly. His eyes were closed and his right hand was under his head, while the other was holding Nanomi's hand.

"W-what happened, Neji-san?" He ignored her calling him -san again and replied her question calmly.

"You killed ten spies, which was about to attack the new village if you weren't there. But two of them pushed you from the cliff and you fell into the water. After killing them, I saved you." She looked at her right hand which was holding Neji's hand back and blushed a bit.

"U-um… Neji-san… I… thank you for…"

"Will you stop it?" Neji yelled finally. "Stop being so distant to me! You can be friends with a person you just met but you can't do the same to me! And I'm tired of this." He held her hand tighter and straightened himself up, while forcing Nanomi to sit also. "The first day you passed out infront of Hyuga Estate… I realized there's something different about you. And then you started to argue about destiny… And you defended that destiny can be controlled… I've been thinking since then… Since you told me what your father used to say always…"

"Destiny always depends on you whether you want to be in control of it or not…" She whispered.

"… You always make the choices, no matter what people might say…" Neji finished her sentence. "The first time you told me this… sentence… I thought it was the worst theory of the world about destiny but now…" He didn't continue his sentence, instead of that he pulled the surprised girl to himself and hugged her.

"W-what are y-you doing, Neji-s… Neji?" She spoke to his chest. She was as red as a tomato at that moment.

"I'm… controlling my destiny…" he pulled back, but didn't let go of her. Their faces were only inches away from each other. Nanomi looked into his deep, milky eyes and saw an emotion in them for the first time: love.

He slowly lowered his lips to hers and kissed her softly, yet with a passion. That was a really soft kiss, like he was afraid of breaking her. He pulled her to himself more as if never wanting to let go. Their soaking clothes were attached to each other, like two magnets pulling each other more and refusing to let go. Nanomi's silky and soggy black hair was clinging to his face and neck. Then they slowly parted.

"I've been wanting to do this for so long." Neji whispered to her ear, sending chills down her spine. He was putting butterfly kisses on a trail to her neck.

"M-me, too." She stuttered. "I… I-I love you." She blurted out suddenly. Neji lifted his head, shocked by that sudden words. They looked each others eyes, then she held his head between her hands tenderlyand kissed him this time.

"I love you, too." He mumbled, between kisses.

_  
__Four Years Later  
_

"Hoy, sensei, why don't you come and swim with us?"

"No thanks, I'm fine here." Nanomi sighed in annoyance. Yes, she was 20 now and she had a team. A team full of annoying pupils.

They were near 'that' waterfall where she had that unlucky accident four years ago, but at the same time, where Neji and she confessed their feelings for each other. Now, Nanomi, her team and Neji were there for the festival of the village's fourth year.

"Well, well, I've chosen a lazy girl as my fiance." Neji suprised her and hugged her behind, helding her tightly.

"Deal with it." She smirked. "And I'm trying not to move so much Neji. Because I'm… I'm…"

"Sensei… Are you pregnant or something? Why don't you move so much?" _'Here is the indiscreet Reiko again. She just had to spill the beans to Neji before I had a chance to tell him…'_

"W-what?" Neji yelled with shock. "Are you…"

"Yes, I am. I was trying to say before Reiko 'told' you…..." There was a long pause. Itcould be seen that Nanomi was trying to calm herself down. THen it happened."Reiko!! You're so DEAD!!" She tried to chase after Reiko, who stuck her tounge out at her, but some strong arms didn't let her go.

"That's very strange…" He mumbled.

"W-what's so strange?"

"You told the same sentence, _'You're so dead!'_ to Lee while we were in that tent and I was trying to say '_I love you'_ " He was kissing her neck while talking. And suddenly, he lifted her up and ran back to the village, to their hotel room. Leaving suprised students behind.

"Sensei! Nanomi-sensei, where are you going!" Hiroki, the dupest of the team, yelled from behind, while scratching the back of his head.

"You don't get it baka? They are going to their room. I guess Neji didn't want us to see while he is kissing Nanomi." Reiko smirked playfully.

"God, why I'm in this team?" Natsu, the only normal person in the group, grumbled, while watching his other teammates.


End file.
